Arena
League Captains in League of Angels: Fire Raiders from the four corners of the world bring their teams of Angels and Heroes to the Arena to fight for honor and prestige! Overview This is one of four PvP Arenas where players can pit their team building skills against other players from around the world! Rules ; Opponents : The Arena recommends 4 opponents at a time. :: 3 will be a higher rank than you :: 1 will be a lower rank than you :: The higher your rank in the Arena, the narrower the range of ranks for your opponents. : "Change" asks the Arena to select new opponents. :: You can change once "for free" after each attack attempt (whether you win or lose) :: You can also buy additional changes using Diamonds ;Attacking : Battles in the arena will be performed automatically. No manual control is allowed. : Time is limited in Arena. If your team can’t defeat your rival within 2 minutes, you will fail. : Each player can attack other opponents 5''' times for free each day :: Your attack attempt counters reset at '5:00 am ''(server time) daily :: VIP Level 6 increases this to 6''' battles / day :: You can also purchase additional attack attempts using Diamonds : There is a '''5 minute cooldown period between each battle. :: You can spend Diamonds to instantly finish the cooldown ;Defending : You can set (or adjust) your defense team as often as you feel you need to : Your defense team can be different than your attacking team. : Strong defenders protect you from being ranked down. : Stall Teams are especially useful due to the 2 minute time limit mentioned above. ; Ranking : You move up in ranking in the Arena by defeating higher ranked opponents : When you win the attack, you will swap places with your opponent. : Attacking the 1 lower ranked opponent will not change your ranking (win or lose); however it does a couple of things: :: defeating them will grant you Arena Points and therefore count toward Arena Point based Quests or Events :: it also refreshes all 4 opponents for free the same as if you'd clicked on the "Change" button Rewards Each win gradually increases the amount of the following you receive as a reward: * Gold * Arena Tokens - Exchange them in the Arena Shop for Hero Soulstones or Equipment * EXP Potions (M) Daily Ranking Tips * There is a 1 time reward for reaching a certain Arena Rank. So try to rank up as high as you're able to. * Choose either Arena or Ancient Arena to maintain your Daily PvP Rank ** Arena may be easier if you can only invest in a single defense team ** Ancient Arena may be easier if your best team isn't very strong, but your overall Battle Rating for three defense teams is higher than average on your server. * If you're using Ancient Arena for the Daily Rank reward, then use a weak defense team in Arena. ** This will allow your opponents to move you lower in the ranks where your attack team will have an easier time defeating opponents (and therefore earning Arena Points) * If you choose to use Arena for the Daily Rank, then you can still "farm" wins by attacking lower ranked opponents. Gallery IMG 0773.PNG IMG 0772.PNG IMG 0771.PNG IMG 0770.PNG IMG 0769.PNG IMG 0768.PNG Category:Arenas